


Its a callback

by Anonymous



Category: Enchanted Arms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aromantic, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Final fantasy world mashing, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Old OC's, Old and unfinished work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Time Travel, player guidence, why let it gather dust?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fifteen Minuets of fame. Or maybe 15 seconds. Its a look back at work I started but did not follow through on.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Not another Barbie doll

**Author's Note:**

> Past me was excited about these ideas. So why not let them possibly have a moment to potentially get a readers attention.
> 
> Adoptable, should you wish it.

Chapter 1 – Porcelain

My name is Isabella Swann. I am 18 years old. And I am more lost then any human has a right to be.

Wait ,hold on! I’m not doing this right. There probably isn’t a correct way, but it feels wrong. So I will try something clichéd. God knows, my life back then feels like a fairy tale now.

Once open a time ,in a different world , there was a rainy town ,called Forks. Much rainier then the one in this world anyway, I visited it , along with Italy. Here there is no such thing as the Cullens, or even sparkly Vampires. But I’m getting ahead of myself. In that town of Forks a bratty girl child named Bella Swann lived. The girl had moved in one and a half years ago , and was going to get married soon. She was going to marry the Vampire man of her dreams, Edward Cullen, and live happily forever after with his family.

She had no idea what was coming her way. But, hindsight is fifty fifty, I suppose


	2. A time travelers dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what this is from, or where it is going, but why not?

She stared at the scroll in her old wrinkled hands. Lisa found it very hard to believe that she was holding the spell of time travel. That she would find it in a dry dusty cave located in a barren desert didn’t even begin to take the cake. She wasn’t sure weather she could believe it. “Clearly the best way to protect the method to time travel is to leave the scroll in the middle of the cave floor. There aren’t any magic booby traps or even ordinary ones to prevent it from being stolen by someone corrupt, not even protection spells. Best discussions ever.” she sarcastically told the cave.

She wasn’t sure if it was real. It looked authentic , but the only way to be certain would be to use it, and that was a one way trip. It was mental time travel, where you picked a point in your life and traveled to it, without ageing. She couldn’t write it down, and the odds of it ending up in this cave again were so low that it wasn’t worth considering.

Some people might have argued that using time travel to change the future would make things work, but it wasn’t like she was going to stop something world changing, just life changing for her. 

“What do you mean we can’t go back for her?”

“The house is on fire. If she insists on staying to find the cat than that’s her choice. It is logical to get out of here while we can and get help. “ a 15 year old Lisa told her little brother Chance.

“No its logical we get her out while we still can” he countered.

“It’s stupid that she tried to save the cat. It probably had the sense to flee. I have no intentions on going on a suicide mission to save her.” she told him coldly.

He stared at her in horror. “Monster,” he snapped, running towards the house.

She turned running away from the inferno that had replaced the friendly, peaceful, windblown appearance of the field she was used to, and taking her home and childhood.

Funny how clearly she remembered it after all these years. Probably the most regrettable thing she had ever said. And defiantly when she became an adult and things started going downhill.

Her brother, disgusted with the callous attitude of their family, had gone and joined the army in hopes “that something in his life would make sense”. He ended up dead by friendly fire. “ Her sister had ended up marrying a gambling addict, and got stuck paying off his debts. Brother, sister, mother, boyfriend…so many people she could help.

On the other hand would living her life from age 15 be worth it? “Clearly that’s the sort of thing anyone would get kicks off doing” she remarked to the empty cave snarkily.

There was also the matter of free will. In the past, people had made their own decisions. Now she had future knowledge. This time around she would be pushing them towards a result she wanted. Even if it was “for their own good”, that was manipulating them, taking away their decision, their ‘free will’. If she failed to act she would be responsible for the end result, if she knew the consequence and knowingly let it happen, she would also be responsible. And that was kind of unnerving.

Finally time traveling was permanent. Could she look back on this decision in the future and be okay with it, or would she regret this day for the rest of her life. Was there even anything she could do to change it? Would she feel like a pedophile with her boyfriend? Could she fit in?

“No matter how much I change things for the better, will I be satisfied with it?” She asked out loud. 

The dry lonely cave had no answers for her as she sat staring at the scroll.


	3. Such a heart that will lead you to deciving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Sirius Black friendship attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "At best, Lily had felt sorry for Regulus Black, and at worst, she’d resented him, disliked him, for the foul company he kept, the causes he clearly supported, and the hurt he rarely but very viciously caused Sirius.
> 
> Lily and Sirius have their differences, it’s true, but there’s something painfully familiar about having someone as close as a brother become estranged and twisted, cruel and apathetic, and choose power over being a decent person, much less a friend. Lily can… relate"
> 
> “Lullaby Knell; who doesn't know his name”
> 
> Yes, Lily Potter and Sirius black, should have something to talk about, I thought

Lilly doesn't quite know why she goes after Sirius Black when he storms out of the great Hall, after what looked like a fight with his brother. She didn't hear anything, they must have put up silencing charms, but their faces said everything. She's had more than enough fights with Tuney, she knows very well that almost no one can hurt you as badly as a sibling can. Save for your best friend. 

Thinking of Severus leaves her feeling cold now, and lonely. She means everything she has said to him, but he was still her best friend for many years, and fighting with him is painful. 

So while she is feeling very empathetic to his plight, she's not really sure that he will accept her… her what? What exactly is she trying to do here?

Console him? Probably not in the mood he is in. She has to try something. She's sick of the cold, sick of being a passenger who is at a bare minimum, participating in her life. 

  
  


Maybe, she just wants to talk to someone who might get it.


	4. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we hope to see

What I want to see in the ASOIF books

Sansa apologizing to Arya for being a bully in their childhood.

Separating Sansa from Alayne, Sansa reflects on her childhood memories. After being Alayne, after being Littlefinger's bastard, after seeing the cruelty people are capable of, she regrets how she treated Jon and Arya in their childhoods. And apologizes for her cruelty when she sees them again. 

Because growing up is realizing you did some bad things in the past. And hopefully growing by acknowledging it and making amends. 

I want to see siblings in media apologizing for the shitty things they did as kids. A good non sibling example of this, is Judy in Zootopia and her childhood bully apologizing to her. 

He hurt her, and has grown enough to recognize it and seek therapy. And it allowed her to grow a bit too, and recognize some of the ways she has been prejudiced. Even as a child, in that information plays she said some… uncomfortable things, and I hope one day she realizes and apologizes for those too. 

I want to see more of genuine apologies for things we did as kids, in media, and hopefully reality will imitate art, and help us feel more comfortable with giving and accepting apologies in real life.


	5. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a time travel AU that I just have trouble picking up now

My name is Max Caulfeild. And I am not an easy person to be friends with.,   
  
I spend too much time in my head. I'm unobservant, nosey, and appealingly insensitive. I am scared to be noticed, and completely a bystander. I'm so passive and, that's what makes me such a terrible person.    
  
After all, I'm the kind of person who stands there in a bathroom, hiding, and watching, while my best friend was shot right in front of me.    
  
My best friend who I never spoke to after I moved away, not even when her dad died, and now I never will, because she's dead. I didn't even recognize her at the time.    
  
  
I shut down after that. Went home, though I couldn't tell you what I've been doing here. We're headed back Thursday, and we're going to stay there until Sunday.    
  
I keep looking at this butterfly photo I took just before the shooting. Sometimes, I want to tear it up, but I can't destroy that memory, even if I tore it into thousands of pieces. Most of the time, I stare longingly at it, wondering, what if.    
  
Sometimes it gets blurry on me. It gives me a headache. Today I stared at it, until it cleared.    
  
I looked around. I was in that goddamned bathroom again. I took off my sweater, and my t-shirt. Standing there in my bra, I wrapped the t-shirt around my hand, And punched the glass as hard as I could.    
  


The sound of it shattering was cathartic.    
I went to leave. I was done with this bathroom.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Max discovers the photograph power, before rewind, and the optional photos she takes in the game are her way of traveling back in time for a redo. Each time she comes to the present, the week has changed a bit, and there is always a souvenir of that


	6. Quest of the individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The eternal quest of the individual human being is to shatter his loneliness."
> 
> The aromatic Max no one asked for, but I felt I was looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think you can guess the speaker of this quote. If not, here's another one I liked
> 
> “Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.”
> 
> Aro Max. Because Aromantic, is not a POV I see enough of, and I can conceivably see her with this orientation.

“ _ You saw the files in his flash drive? Tons of crazy shit. Films I've never even heard of. And in a special folder called "Max"? _

Frankly, Max had been desperately trying to be oblivious to that. 

“ _ What do you mean?” _

_ “Oh, nothing. When you opened the flash drive, didn't you see the special folder called "Max"? _

It's almost a relief to rewind and have this conversation be about Dana's problems, instead of Max's. 

Max, is not a romance person, as she likes to put it. Her friends dating have always baffled her with their behavior, and their insistence on spending time with their boyfriends, girlfriends, and in some cases, significant others, has always left her feeling lonely. Once people start dating, its like their entire life starts revolving around the other person, and they have no time for Max anymore, except when they invite Max over to get to know their date. That always makes her feel a mixture of painfully awkward, and painfully graceful, to be spending time with her friends. 

Guys asking her out, has always baffled and annoyed her. She doesn't want that kind of attention. And some of them have been really weird. Like that guy she asked for the time from on the bus, stupidly exchanged numbers with, and started off with friendship talk, before dropping all pretense and sending her straight up sexual harassment. She blocked him, but she knows she needs to learn to be more assertive in turning people down. 

She knows Warren has a crush on her. She also hopes to never touch that topic with a ten foot stick, because Warren is one of her few friends here, and she doesn't want to lose that. She's bad enough at making friends in the first place, she doesn't want to lose one by rejecting him. 

She won't be able to ignore it forever, unfortunately. 

* * *

Warren tried to hug her again. Max blocked it with the flash drive, and him distracted by talking about movies. 

His reaction to sensitive, puts her on guard again.

_ “Not at all. Sensitive is good, unless you're a pushover. You have hip taste and a quick mind.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thanks for noticing, Max.” _ _  
  
_

_ “ The right girl will too…” _ _  
  
_

_ “ If I was lucky... Speaking of hip and fast, we should cruise out in my car to an actual movie this week... But you seem distracted.” _

He almost asked her out. Though at least he seems to have the sense to drop it. Doesn't he realize Brooke has a crush on him that is practically written out in Neon flashing lights? What makes her not the right girl for him?

Sometimes Max wishes she understood people a little better. She's not sure whether it's an autistic thing, or a romantic thing that blocks her understanding here. 

_ “I don't wanna speak about it. This is kind of a crazy day for me. I mean, I literally think I'm going crazy…” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “ I may be a pest, but...I'm a good listener _ .”

Max wonders about how true that is. Then she almost smiles. She has the perfect way to find out. She can go back in time! She can see how he reacts, and if he doesn't react well, she can undo it and refuse to talk about it. 

She opens her mouth, and starts rambling, trying to find the best place to start. 

Then Nathan comes and derails everything.

Her best friend is back, and Max has a lot to apologize for.

Maybe Max can talk to Chloe about her power! Another day, though. Right now she would like to take a break from her problems, and catch up with her best friend.

* * *

All the time in the world, literally at her fingertips, and Max barely has time to relax. Sitting down, unfocused is a luxury, what with how much she has to do. Research on time travel, research on storms, on various weather phenomena, thinking about David Madsen, and Nathan Prescott, and guns, and surveillance, and how it all could relate. 

She feels tired, and she knows she hasn't had enough sleep tonight. Her face is greasy from all the times she fell asleep on surfaces not her bed, yesterday. The face-splashing was not enough to sustain her. She needs a shower badly. Oh, for the refreshing feeling of water. 

She does not have the energy for social drama this early in the morning. Angrily, she wipes away the weblink in the lipstick, before washing her hands.Embarrassingly, she forgets that will mess up someone elses shower. Prescott's own this school, and yet are too cheap to install better plumbing. Bastards.

* * *

Kate's conversation is disturbing. Max feels sick thinking about it. That sounds like drugs. That sounds like date rape drugs, but god, Max hopes not. Not Kate, please not Kate. 

Rape is the hardest thing to make stick in court. She should report it, she should go the police, but Max is the best person for backing her up. The hits her reputation have been talking lately, will not make her a reliable back up. She wasn't even at the party. Would anyone at the party be a reliable backup witness? Especially against the video?

Much as she wants to help Kate, she doesn't want to be dragged into this with her. She's a terrible person. But she already feels she has enough on her plate, and Kate's problems feel too heavy to carry. She's only one person, and a nosey snoop who can't stop poking her nose into people's business. Like Dana's abortion. 

Kate is too distressed to stop her from poking around her room. Something about it, is ringing a bell that something's wrong. The darker lighting, the covered mirrors, the unplayed instrument. They are symptoms of… depression maybe? She will look it up later. 

She doesn't undo her decision to tell Kate to tell the police. If she gets dragged into it, she's actually can be a good witness. After all, she could redo it until she gave a good testimony. 

In the meantime, she needs to get breakfast. 

* * *

She sees Brooke outside, and decides to see if she knows anything about the snowfall, from the other night. 

_ “I'm serious. Even meteorologists can't explain that snow. I bet Warren can. Did you talk to him yet?” _

Actually, she hasn't talked to him, since he got his ass kicked on her behalf, yesterday. Which, was a pretty dick move on her part. 

She still wouldn't mind avoiding him, until she's sure he's asked someone else out to his movie. But she might not have a choice. 

_ “I will later.” _

_ “Lucky you. I'm sure he'll track you down, Max. I'll see you around.” _

Max feels annoyed at the tone she took. Why can't Brooke just ask Warren out, if she likes him so much. Then Brooke wouldn't be so jealous towards Max, and Warren would stop dropping hints that Max looks increasingly stupid to be oblivious to. 

She thinks she saw him from her window this morning, which is just creepy to her. 

Dana drops another hint, when really, Max was just checking up on her after yesterday's Drama. It feels pretty rude.

_At least we're showing our faces together in public... So you absolutely should go with us. Borrow one of my outfits and come as a cute geek couple with your bitch Warren..._  
  
_Err, I'm not big on cosplay_.

Just because Dana is happy in her relationship, doesn't mean everyone else has to be. 

But maybe she will go to the party. With her camera. With her camera. Try to look for ways to help Kate. 

So much for not getting involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I kept doing it with this detail, I would burn out. 
> 
> Sometimes I feel radio fatigue. It's like feeling Christmas fatigue because it has been everywhere for months, but this one is aimed at the radio and its consistency to play music about romance. But romance feels like its everywhere, and some days I just feel so tired.


	7. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old vaguely Les Mis thing I wrote way back. All in one go, because its very old

The figure on the train ran for her life. She had to make this jump she just had to . She glanced behind her ,the man was caching up. She had to make the jump soon , but to soon and she would die beneath the train. "Waiting for a train..." She started. " a. Train that will take you someplace   
far away..."   
  
"You know where you hope the train will take you , but you never know for shure." She laughed bitterly. Now is not the time to quote interception she told herself . Now or never was the time to jump. She jumped...   
  
And found she had stalled to long.   
She closed her eyes and waited.   
For the crushing impact   
For her death...   
But nothing was happening   
"If this is death than it is way overrated ."   
She opened her eyes and a man obscured her vision.   
"Am I in Hell"

* * *

  
  
Chapter 1 : the third option

* * *

  
  
She was not in hell   
It would be stupid to state she was in Heaven.   
Instead she was in a field.   
It would be difficult to tell someone what was in the field.   
One minute it looked like sharp grass next it was flowers.   
But these details were irrelevant to the girl.   
She was staring at him.   
"Where am I ?" She asked    
  
"Still can't make up your mind, hey?"   
She blinked at him confused   
"You never could make up your mind. You are an adult, have been independent for years. You never could make up your mind about anything. Where are you going in your life? What do you want to do with it? What will you leave behind? Who are you ?"   
She could only blink at him .   
"Face it your dead, and the only thing you left behind was a mangled body. Is there anyone who will miss you?"   
"Yes" (if anyone noticed) she added silently   
  
"But who will notice?"   
She stared at him wondering. HOW ! did he know?stalking perhaps...?   
He laughed , a harsh lonely sound.   
"All you ever do is run. No one close means no pain to you. Your always alone, isolated, scared . Your still scared of life , a child hiding from the world , and the past. A nobody who no ones going to miss. What are you going to do?"   
  
The statement hit like a punch to the stomach.   
She was dead. Dead. Dead! DEAD! Like a sack of meat.   
And her life was worthless.   
Like a scrabble tile with the letter z. How many words could you make with z? Useless to most people.   
She could only sit silently for awhile contemplating.   
  
Finally she asked a question " if I'm dead then where am I going?"    
The look on his face was almost worth asking the wrong question . She had never seen someone so torn between annoyance and amusement before.    
  
"That is up to you " he told her   
"Me?"   
"Do you want to be dead?" He asked her    
"Not really. Especially since you have just gone on about how fail I was at life ."   
"Would you take a second chance at it?"   
"Did you really have to ask?"   
He smiled " There are conditions"   
That wiped the grin off her face   
"Er what conditions " she asked in a much weaker voice   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 2: Enter stage right

* * *

He laughed again. It was getting seriously creepy. She considered starting a drinking game on it.   
  
"Now you care, huh? You really thought a second chance would be free?" He laughed again   
"You don't want my soul right?" She asked him, disturbed.    
"What do I need your soul for? I could just reincarnate it since you haven't done anything."    
  
This was an odd thing to say. She gestured at him to elaborate. "Well the sad truth is most people just don't do anything big enough with their lives to go to Heven or Hell . They are reincarnated in hopes that they will change. But the cycle just continues. It has become meaningless."   
  
"Sooo your just playing a sick joke by offering me a second chance? She asked him   
  
"I actually just want to shake up monotonous routine. I figure you would want to change your life and would suck at it if you tried it the normal way. You were just fail at life like many before you."   
  
"So why do I get special treatment from the millions that fail at life." She asked    
  
"Do you want to lose the chance?" He asked matter of factually    
"I still don't know the conditions" she told him nervously.   
" Oh right I did mention it, didn't I. "   
She glared at him   
  
"Well first off you won't remember everything. It's a little hard to be 7 when you have a teenage and adult life."   
  
"Wait 7?" She asked   
  
"Well I can't send you back as a baby. Who herd of a baby who spoke 8 languages? Besides your life won't be difficult to compress anyway. You spent your days traveling from city to city on top of trains, tried not to get caught, learned languages and a bunch of useless and random subjects, and tried to stay unattached from people so they couldn't use you. You did odd jobs for money and your only talent was art and you never developed that skill."   
  
"Hey I know 9 languages. And I don't recall showing artistic talent ?"    
  
"You could have been if you kept trying. You kept studying method after you stopped, so why didn't you try?"   
  
She shut up at that.   
  
"You will remember the bad things too.   
Your second chance will happen in the past"   
  
"Why the past?" She asked him curiously    
  
"Because you know how to blend in this time period. In the past no matter what you do stands out. Since the reason you are going back is to be someone else , it's for the best."   
  
"Someone else?" She repeated    
  
"Who you are now will not be known or missed, and this is your chance to be someone. Also since it is you, no leaving the location I put you except to visit me by train. You will know how by instinct. You will have to trainhop. When you visit me bring me evidence of becoming someone worthwhile. I don't care if you sing, invent ,or even start a new religion just bring me evidence. For , oh let's say a well sung song I will trade you a credit. The more you sing the more credits you receive. You can then exchange them for goods and services I have such as Internet or avoid dyeing from an illness you have no resistance to."   
  
"Sounds good"   
  
"So who are you?" He asked her   
  
"Anya Calder"   
  
"NO!" He shouted" YOU can't be her anymore . Who are You NOW! Someone new. Who You want to be inside."   
  
She had to sit and contemplate that one for awhile. Her best stay alive strategy had been being unnoticed. That was useless now. Clearly he wanted something that would stand out. Something flashy.   
  
In the end she was inspired by video games and musicals. "My name is Blazikin Deiz!" She said in a confident voice. Or attempted it. She needed practice sounding confident.   
  
"Good luck then Blazikin! Remember to do what Blazikin would do from now on and not Anya!"   
  
"How?" She asked   
  
"You will find out!"    
  
Everything was fuzzy now. She wasn't quite Anya anymore ,that person wasn't in control. Neither was she Blazikin ,she had to find her. She was in a strange place in between, not quite anyone.   
  
She was shrinking and in pain and being remade. Images swirled around her. Past? Memories? Time? Who knew? Her hands were getting small, muscles toned, hair long.   
  
It was to much and she closed her eyes trying to shut it out   
  
Finally she landed on the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes more confused than she had ever been in her entire existence.

* * *

  
  
Chapter 3 : Stranded

* * *

  
  
She stayed on the ground blinking up at the sky. What the hell just happened? Had Someone Druged her? If so what had they used. Everything hurt ,even her brain. "Oww!" She moaned. But it sounded wrong . It didn't sound like her.    
  
She stood up and stumbled. She was unsteady on her small legs. She stared at her hands. They looked like stumps. She wasn't a long , tall, skinny person anymore. She was short, small and clumsy. She would defiantly need a stool to reach surfaces now. But that was the least of her problems now.    
  
She was in an unknown time period in the past , and she was a female child. She didn't even know what country she was in. Why wasn't she panicking as much as she thought she should?   
  
Hopefully this was country with a language she knew. "Please" she preyed, "please let it be a language she knew.    
  
Of course it wouldn't be. She realized this when a man came up to speek to her. She didn't understand a word coming out of his mouth , but if she had to guess he was probably asking her what the hell she was doing. She did recognize the language he was speaking. It was French.    
  
Why hadn't she ever learned French . Probably because in Quebec you only needed to speak a bit of French before they switched to English for you. Strange custom, but it was really stupid for her not to have learned it. REALLY stupid.    
  
"Je ne parle pas Francis" she told him preying he knew a second language.   
  
He just gave her a 'are you stupid ' look and left.    
  
Was her French really so rusty that she couldn't even tell someone she couldn't speak French? She hoped he was just really rude. Otherwise she would deffinatly have problems.   
  
"This is the past stupid" she muttered. "People probably don't travel as much and are unlikely to be bilingual. "   
  
"Need help?"   
Somehow He had ended up beside her.   
  
"Where the Hell did you come from?"   
She spat.   
  
"Very rude Blazikin! You should know better than to be rude to me!"   
  
"So where did you come from?"She asked, trying to sound tolerant. "Can you appear from thin air?"    
  
"Of corse I can. And Blazi call me Google."   
  
"Why would I do that? Why would you call me Blazi ,while I'm asking" she asked annoyed.   
  
"Is Blaze better?" He sneered. "I want to be called Google because in your time people worship the internet . It seams fitting ,especially since no one here would get the reference."   
  
"So your a god now?" The Tone was sarcastic   
  
"Pretty much. But who worships the god of reincarnation?"He shot back   
  
"Apparently I do now. Since I know him on a first name basis and all."   
  
He chuckled. "Didn't you have questions ?"   
  
"Yah tons. But will you actually answer them?" She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Try me."   
  
"Where and when am I? Can you teach me French? How do you know I just won't die of a local illness? Am I a Carrier of anything? Will-" She was cut off with a wave   
  
" Slow down, or I won't remember them all. You are in France if you didn't notice. No I won't teach you French. There are Spaniards living here in Paris. You will eventually find a calendar so the day isn't important. You might die of local illness, but you are not a carrier. Anything else?"    
  
"Is there anything I can trade you for a translation dictionary?"   
  
"You have nothing to trade at the moment , so no." He rolled his eyes.    
  
"So do I walk around Paris speaking Spanish, or do I go up to the strangers and say ' Je ne parle pas Francis?' "    
  
"Whatever you feel like, Blazi." He told her, then he was gone.   
  
"Oh sure just vanish into thin air why don't you? That's not rude at all! And why dose he call me Blazi? Most people would go for Blaze if it were confusing. Or if they did they would say Blaze-e , not Blah-ze like he is saying. What's up with that?"   
  
With those words the kid set off on her quest to find someone in a French city who spoke Spanish. Which was much harder in a time before travel became a common hobby. 

* * *

  
Chapter 4: Out the Window

* * *

  
  
After a full day and a half of searching she found someone who understood some Spanish. With her lack of French knowledge, and his very limited Spanish communication was difficult. He misinterpreted every other sentence she spoke, and only got something if she spoke slowly.    
  
She didn't really care. She just asked for a place to spend the night.    
  
Her host thankfully got the message. He led her to a park and gestured at her to pick a spot.    
  
She thanked him ,and silently thanked google that she was wearing the same sort of clothing she died in. She did not want a skirt, it was cold out.    
  
Her host was a brunette, somewhere between 17 and 23. He looked a tad undernourished , face a bit to thin, ribs more obvious than they should be. His beard was slightly burnt looking, which was weird. This however didn't concern her as much as , her lack of a knife, or better yet gun. Weapons were a good way to tell people not to touch you.    
  
She would need to get lessons. They were probably much more efficient weapon users in the past. First thing she wanted was a sleeping bag. A warm waterproof sleeping bag.   
  
She picked a spot that would hide her and allow her to observe unnoticed.    
Curled up and went to sleep.    
  
In the morning her host threw a chunk of bread at her head. There was a bit of mold at the end ,but she didn't think that type was dangerous , and she was starving.    
  
"Jemme maplle Pierre"   
  
She pointed at him "Pierre?"    
  
He nodded    
  
She pointed at herself " jemme maplle Blazikin"   
  
He gave her a look that said What The Hell    
  
She tried again "Blazikin" and pointed at herself.    
  
"Blaze-e ?" He tried    
  
Close enough She figured. She nodded at him to confirm that it was ok to call her that.    
  
He grinned and gestured follow me. She figured that he knew where he was going and learning the streets of Paris would be better with a guide.    
  


* * *

  
  
It was actually really hard to keep up with him. Aside from her trip to Canada, She had spent her life in Asia. She was not used to the culture, or the layout of the city. And she had never realized how much she relied on language to move around a city. It really had been years since she failed to understand someone, and it was not a pleasant experience. Europe was nothing like Mongolia and she missed it badly   



	8. A long long way from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That old Final fantasy OC Naruto crossover I wrote once. Odd language, final fantasy world mashing, and OC's for all

It's fuzzy when he comes to. He feels gritty, and his mouth tastes like blood.  
  
"What?" He groans.  
  
"Huh. I guess you were right, Zid. It wasn't a dead body." Someone comments from above.   
  
He opens his mouth to ask her to repeat that, because he's sure he didn't hear that correctly but dirt falls in, making him sputter and cough as dust gets into his blinking eyes.  
  
"Drink" a second voice commands, shoving a bottle into his hands.he got the message. He nods gracefully as downs the liquid, not caring in the slightest if it's poison.   
  
"Thank you"  
  
A hand dabs at his eyes with a cloth, getting some of the dirt out. He blinks the remainder out, and looks up at his current companions.  
  
One is a man dressed in green, with armor beneath his clothes and cloths beneath his armor, and carrying several knives on his person. He has a green bandana beneath his helmet, and red hair sticking out.   
  
The second is even odder, if possible. It's a young girl dressed in armor carrying a sword. She is armed with a bow on her back, and several knives on her belt. He's sure she has more hidden , same as the man. She has light brown hair, and a bit of a tan. What makes him stare, is her eyes. He has never seen eyes like that before.   
  
" What are you staring at?" She asks, and this time he understands her.  
  
He blushes and averts his gaze.  
  
"Don't worry Mel, He's probably never seen someone who was part Al Bhed before. Or he's realized who we are. It's not every day a kid meets a legend you know."  
  
"Legend?" He asks.  
  
"I'm David Zidavais." The man clarifies  
  
"Melissa Anjashokii." She nods at him, then adds, "But you can call me Mel." She smiles softly at him with this.   
  
He gets the feeling he should introduce himself at this.   
  
"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." He bows. They give him funny looks at that, but he politely ignores it. "And I couldn't possibly call you by your first names Zidavais- Sama" he bows to the man " Anjashokii- San" He nods to the girl.   
  
He doesn't know any legends with the names, but he has had politeness hammered into his head, in spite of his lack of reasons to use them.  
  
"Sabaku no Gaara." Zidavais- Sama ponders "what an unusual title. I wonder why you are called that?"  
  
He looks at Gaara as if silently asking for an answer, but Gaara has none to offer. He can't quite remember why he is called that, but he feels it is important.  
  
Anjashokii- San is frowning. "If you really must insist on being so formal , then I am Anjashokii -Sama."  
  
It's a little odd, but Zidavais - Sama did indicate that they were both very important people, and he agrees to do so, rather than offend someone.   
  
" Now that we have introductions covered, we can get to the important things. Like , why you were in that hole?"  
  
He looks -and sure enough- there is a giant hole in the ground. He knows there should be a reason for it ,he knows he probably had something to do with the holes existence in general, but whatever it is, he can not find it.  
  
"Are you from Kalm?" Anjashokki-San... Sama asks.  
  
"He shakes his head no, knowing that wherever Kalm was, he wasn't from there.  
  
"Where are you from then?" She asks.  
  
The answer should come easily, automatically, but it doesn't. What comes is hatred, and sadness, and blood, and underlying it all is an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. He isn't sure what it all means, and a part of him feels he's better off not knowing.   
  
Zidavais -Sama smiled at her. "Mel, he might have temporary amnesia. He probably had some kind of head injury, judging by that hole. Did you heal him yet."   
  
She smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Then heal him, and we will go to Kalm. From there, we can get an airship to Ebalan. "  
  
Anjashokki Sama frowns, "He may speak Eblanese, but his accent sounds like it's from Barron. "   
  
She then started chanting something strange, but before he asked what it was, he felt it. To be more accurate, he felt the pain that he had not noticed, -consciously at least- leave, and a glowing feeling of painless replaced it.   
  
They started walking, and he scrambled to keep up.   
  


* * *

  
  
They haven't been walking too long, when they are attacked.    
  
Gaara isn't given any time to think, he just reacts in a way that feels normal. Automatic. He crushes the attacker in his sand.    
  
He feels a bit nervous as he looks at his companions. "What was that?" He asks.   
  
Anjashokki Sama is asking "how DID you do that?"and has a look caught between confusion and Awe.    
  
Zidavais Sama actually does answer his question. "That was a fiend Gaara. Thank you for getting that one."   
  
"You mean your not mad?" He asks for clarification.   
  
Anjashokki -Sama snorts. "You killed a fiend. Why would we be mad at that? If you hadn't killed it, we would have."    
  
"So you don't kill people?"    
  
Zidavais- Sama gives him a strange look at that "nothing more alive than zombies. But everyone hates zombies."   
  
"I see." Gaara tells him, continuing to walk.    
  
By the time they reach Kalm, he is calling then David and Melissa ,In his head. Melissa swears she will make him drop the honorific and make him call her Mel one day. He laughs at that, and she warns him she is very used to getting her way.   


* * *

  
  
The city of Kalm is very odd. Armour or armored clothing is worn by the majority of the population , to start with. Everyone also carries at least two weapons.  
  
The houses look like they were built with protection in mind too. The defensive wall around the city adds to that.   
  
He asks Melissa- Sama about that.  
  
"It's for protection against the fiends. It doesn't stop anything from flying over the wall though, so watch out." She told him.  
  
"Do fiend attacks happen often?" He asks  
  
"Minor fiends attack people daily." She confirms. She furrows her brow. " It's strange. Even if you don't remember anything else, you should remember feinds. It's a life basic."  
  
He shrugs. He really has nothing to offer to that. He just doesn't remember   
  
  
She frowns but changes the topic.   
  
"So what other languages do you know? I don't like to admit it, but I'm not nearly as good at speaking Eblanese as I should be."  
  
"You seem fine at it." He reassures her.  
  
"No! I only know basic, and I pause too long before answering! Your just quiet. "  
  
She then switches to noises he doesn't understand. He stares at her, and gradually she stops.   
  
"That's really weird. " she tells him. "Those were commons. You should have understood one of them."  
  
  
He feels upset. She will probably leave now. Why would she waste her time on someone who didn't know common. Not knowing common was weird. He was a freak. She wouldn't want to be friends with a freak.  
  
So why were her arms around him? Was she attacking? Why hadn't his sand blocked?  
  
Before he could contemplate why his sand should have blocked, she spoke.  
  
"Don't look like a kicked Chocobo. It's not like you can't learn them again. I'll even help if you help me improve my Eblanese, ok?"  
  
That was to good to be true. He looked at her face searching for cold eyes, or some sign of a lie. Instead she was smiling.   
  
"Ok."He told her, feeling his heart skip a beat.  
  
She liked him.  
  
By the end of the hour they had made a language game, and she had given him her copy of the 'Bestiary of the world' to see if there was any friend that stuck out in his memory.  
\-------------------------------------  
  
When he went to bed, he found he couldn't sleep. He had no idea how to go about it, and something told him he shouldn't be sleeping anyway.  
  
So he tried other things. He looked at the beastery. He tried to remember. He meditated. He went over Melissa's language notes. But nothing triggered.   
  
Melissa had told him sleeping on it might help. But he appeared incapable of doing that. Maybe watching them sleep could help him learn to do so?   
  
He figured 'it couldn't hurt.' And on that note he left his room.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't take him long to find out where Melissa and David slept. He thought he was approaching fairly silently, but they both woke up.   
  
"Not a fiend" David declared, lying back down.   
  
"Gaara? What is it?" Melissa asked tiredly, sitting up and, rubbing at her eye with one hand.    
  
He blushed. He didn't really have a good reason for waking them up. He looked over at Melissa, who was still waiting for an answer and shrugged.    
  
Melissa smiled sympathetically. "Can't sleep huh?"    
  
He nodded. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and put on a weapons belt.    
  
"Alright then. We can go to your room and let him sleep." She told him, gesturing at David.   
  
"Please do." David grumbled.   
  
He followed her into his room, and sat on his bed, when she made a gesture to lie down. Confused, he did so, and waited. Perhaps she was going to sit there until he fell asleep? He'd seen Temari do that for Kankuro, but Melissa had no reason to do that for him.    
  
"Who are Temari and Kankuro?" Melissa asked.    
  
Gaara blushed at realizing he had said it out loud, then considered her question He... Honestly had no idea who Temari or Kankuro were. Though something told him he should.   
  
This whole amnesia business was very confusing.    
  
He heard Melissa ask him something, but hadn't caught what.   
  
"Can you repeat that?" He asked   
  
"I asked you how long you wanted your sleep spell to last. " she clarified, frowning.    
  
"Sleep spell?" He asked   
  
She stared at him "That is typically what people want when they can't sleep."    
  
"I don't want a sleep spell." He isn't quite sure why he doesn't want one, as it will get the job done, but something about the thought of him sleeping feels wrong.    
  
"What do you want then?" She asks, nose wrinkled in confusion.    
  
He can't answer that. He doesn't know.   
  
"How about a story then?" She suggests. "I'm good at those."   
  
So she starts on a story about the ancients and the calamity. It's slow, and carefully worded in Ebalanese but she has a gift for storytelling and an inviting voice , and he just settles in and listens to it, blocking out everything else.    
  


* * *

  
  
It works for awhile, and he even settles in with the fiend attacks, but evidently his insomnia bothers Melissa, because one day she does cast sleep on him.    
  
He wakes up to a heavily damaged Edge completely exhausted. Melissa is upset.    
  
She gives him the deepest bow he has ever seen and murmurs "I'm sorry" before throwing herself into city repairs.    
  
Even after that, she can't look at him straight- let alone be in the same room- and it takes him weeks to confront her.    
  
He really missed her company.    
  
"Mel" he calls out, using her preferred name. "Why won't you look at me."    
  
She looks up at him, about to cry. "I almost got you killed."   
  
Horror sinks into him at those words. "What?"   
  
"When I used sleep on you, a monster came out. Apparently your unconscious state gave it control, and it wanted to kill us. It spoke in Ebalanese, only it was really crazy. Waking you up put it back under, but it took out a few buildings first. We're really lucky no one died. Still, you almost died from our attempts to get rid of it, it was a thunder spell that saved you."   
  
"I have a monster in me?" He stated blankly, not quite making full sense of that.    
  
"That's not the main part that's the problem. There was a man who had something like that once- Vincent Valentine- who helped stop Jenova. I was going to get to that part later. No the problem is that someone has been performing experiments on you, and you have no control."   
  
"They don't care about the monster inside of me?" He asked dumbfounded.    
  
"Vincent is a hero!" She emphasized. "I'm sure you will become one too, once you can control it. And my family will find the one who did this to you. "   
  
"Where can I learn to control it?" He asked.   
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment then declared "as soon as an airship arrives, we will take you to Spiria."   


* * *

  
  
He was not taken to Spiria for anything to do with science or Vincent Valentine, but because the equator of earth had ties with the far plane, the centre of the lifestream. And Aeons .    
  
Especially the Aeons.   
  
On the bright side Melissa is both talking to him again, and helping him improve his Spiran, with some Al Bhed thrown in for good measure.   
  
He missed her when she wouldn't talk to him. She was, after all, his best friend.   
  
Best Friend. Funny how he had given that title to someone he had known for a little less than two weeks. Yet it fit. He didn't just have a friend, he had a best friend.


	9. Explaining modern culture without historical context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

  
"Racism" she complained. "I hate it. It comes from the belief that one group of people are superior to everyone else. Said group acts entitled, and seems to expect everyone to eat their shit... And like it." She added after a moment of thought.    
  
"Eat shit?"    
  
"Um, it's kind of an expression." She began, seeming confused. "I think it comes from the term "bullshit".    
  
"Bullshit?"    
  
"Umm, it's lying. Like a strong kind of lying. Obviously fake, and very badly done. You don't believe it, because it's obviously fake. So you shout "That's bullshit!" Or "that's bull", or perhaps "that's a load of bull. Tell the truth." Unless the person in question isn't lying, or wants to continue trying , they say " No bull. " and try to talk their way through it.    
  
"Why bulls?"    
  
"Umm, I don't know. I think it may have come from farmers, given the other terms used with farm animals. Like " pulling wool over eyes? "   
  
"What?"    
  
"It means to attempt to deceive, often by distraction. Saying it is a form of calling out that the person is badly trying to deceive you. "You think your pulling wood over my eyes yo?"    
  
"And what does "yo" mean?"   
  
"It's a verbal tick of sorts, that some people end their sentences with. I think it came from rappers, who are a kind of songwriter."   
  
"So what does that have to do with the term "eat shit and like it?" Mean"   
  
"Well bullshit, often means an obvious lie, but shit is something no one wants to put up with. It could be an unfavorable situation, or people, but for this one I mean attitude. "Racists expect people to put up with their attitude, and use it yourself."   
  
"That makes some sense. Still, why replace so many terms with types of feces?"   
  
"I don't know... It's shorter to say of hand I guess." She decided shrugging.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Paradoxes and priorities    
  
Introducing the traveler   
  
Paradox :a seemingly absurd or self-contradictory statement or proposition that when investigated or explained may prove to be well founded or true.   
  
Priority: the right to take precedence or to proceed before others.

* * *

  
  
"A long time ago, yet sometime in the future, a little girl will get a necklace from her father. It's not an ordinary necklace from a souvenir shop, as things would have certainly turned out differently if it was. It's a necklace made from an object shard of something long ago lost at sea, and forged into a shape for a necklace charm. Then put on a chain and given to the little girl, who wore it everywhere to remember her father by when he wasn't home.    
  
Unknown to them all at the time, the necklace was no ordinary shard. It was what people now refer to as a piece of Eden. With a pretty unusual power. See, before I continue this story, there is something you should know. Whenever I say "a long time ago" it only applies to her personal timeline. For us, it hasn't happened yet, and for her, well she is a young adult now, even though technically, she hasn't been born . -   
  
What I'm trying to say Ryan, is that she's from the future. She is also my friend, so be nice to her. "   
  
Ryan barely has time to begin to process this, before he is shoved face to face with said traveller.    
  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you." He manages to say politely .    
  
"Hola, yo soy Kayden. Or Kaden, both names are equally comfortable at the moment. " She answered, seeming to remember English at the last moment.    
  
" You went with an Arabic name this time?" Asked Tanya. "Isn't that a bit foreign when you're trying to blend."    
  
"It was pretty obvious I was extranjero. Though it could have been worse, at least I wasn't thought of as a Guiri. Besides, I've grown kind of fond of it"   
  
"What's a Guiri anyways?" Tanya asked confused. "And why wouldn't you keep Marci. I was fond of that name.    
  
"Never mind Tanya" Kayden answered. "Marci was me at eleven, and you've never quite dropped it."   
  
"I never do seem to get those explanations for why you change names when you do." Tanya mused. "Oh well, I suppose I should leave for 'the talk'."   
  
"The talk?" Ryan asked bemused.    
  
"You are dating my friend correct? Seriously? As times get more progressive, it is common for friends of the couple to meet the partner and explain what happens to them if they don't take the relationship nicely, and treat them badly. Originally it was done by fathers to their daughters boyfriends, but even if her father is planning to give you one, that doesn't mean you are getting out of mine, kapish."    
  
Ryan nodded uncertainly. This day had certainly taken a turn for the bizarre.   
  
\------------   
  
Tanya sat outside waiting for a verdict on her boyfriend. She certainly hoped Ryan passed the friend test.    



	10. Talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking out feelings. Unasked for kiss. Apologizes. One is a time traveler

"This is about the kiss isn't it?"

He smiled a bit nervously. "Yes, it is."   
  
"Ok, that was really impulsive of me.    
Frankly, I like you, and I've wanted to do that for awhile. It was a nice kiss ok. But if you don't want that from me, I'll drop the subject, and never bring it up again.    
I mean, As much as I liked kissing you, it would be a thousand times more painful for you to feel uncomfortable over this and keep your distance, then to not have another kiss. It was a nice kiss, and I'm happy I've had this one, but I wouldn't want to try it and have it go badly because you aren't comfortable with me because we tried romance, or for you to feel uncomfortable with the fact that I like you kind of romantically.   
I've seen to many relationships deteriorate because one of them tried to bring in romance. And while kissing is nice and all, I wouldn't want to lose your friendship over it. Because I need friends a lot more then I need romance, because my friends keep me from feeling isolated, and too much isolation is not good for my psyche."    
She had turned a really interesting shade of red by this point, probably from embarrassment and sheer speed of the words coming from her mouth.    
  
"So if I in any way made you uncomfortable by doing that, tell me, and I will never bring it up again. Just, can we still be friends, please." She finished, painting.    
  
"Elana," he told her seriously, " I know not everyone in my time believes in this philosophy, but you are too young for me. Maybe when you're older, I'll bring this up, and see if you still have feelings for me, but not now."    
  
"That's fine." She sighed in relief. " I'm just glad you're not mad. My friends tell me it's important to date a lot of people, to know what you're looking for in a relationship, and you would probably have a more stable relationship, if you went with someone in your own time. And it would be ridiculous to expect both of us to hold interest when we don't know what age we will be when we next see each other. And-"    
  
Conner tapped her on the nose, and Elana fell silent, recognizing the signal.    
  
"Elana, I never said I wasn't interested-"   
  
"But you shouldn't have to hesitate if you meet someone you are interested in somewhere down the road." Another nose tap quieted her.    
  
"And I won't hesitate, and I'm pretty certain you will "date" someone else, but you weren't listening, that wasn't why I said no."   
  
"That's why I thought you would say no."   
  
"I said no, because I don't want to date someone this much younger than me."    
  
"That's good to know. Pedophillia would be a turnoff once I sat down to think about that."   
  
"And you have done far more impulsive things than this, and we are still friends. I think I can forgive this." He finished, trying to end with a joke. 


	11. This has to be an elaborate joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack would never willingly come back to the place of his nightmares. So what the hell is he doing here? Uses "very bad" endings of both shock games. TT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Back and Eleanor from the high Chaos endings teaming up and taking over the world. Then, Jack corning back to the beginning and taking another path.
> 
> I also like the thought that Deltas consciousness is Jack's brain uploaded into a big Daddy by the Vita chamber

Jack was well aware that he , frequently made poor, and short sided decisions. That's how he had ended up on a quest to conquer the world. If he had stopped to think about that, he would realize he was taking the decisions Andrew and Atlas would make. He'd never really made his own decisions, so that made sense. Still, he sometimes wondered what it would be like If he had been the type to think for himself, as opposed to being built from orders and addictions.    
  
Sure, the ADAM addiction did counteract the rapid ageing the scientist hadn't undone. But it was annoying to be under something's control, when he was supposed to be one of the people ruling the world.    
  
Or on the way there, anyways.    
  
The only one he could resist, was his second in command Eleanor Lamb, leader of the sisters and technology of Rapture. He needed her, and they had both decided on a temporary alliance. That and her dead big Daddy kicked into action whenever someone tried to harm her.    
  
The Alpha types were scary bastards.    
  
Still as fun as conquering the world could be, the rapid ageing thing was really getting on his nerves. He could probably find someone to solve it, but he had never been one for understanding genealogy, just a subject of it. Perhaps Eleanor could suggest a starting point.    
  
"Delta Sister E" he called out. Lately, Eleanor had taken to addressing herself after her dad and her Job. Probably from the sheer amount of ADAM memories she retained,though she insisted it was a military rank.    
  
Eleanor let out a shriek that all big sisters were well known for, before designating to turn around.    
  
"What is mister B?" The voice change he had undergone before killing Atlas had never quote healed, and Eleanor had never quite gotten bored of calling him a big Daddy.    
  
Not that he had been all that much of a talker in the first place after someone had 'asked "would you please refrain from complaining?" And "would you please stay avoid speaking unless you are spoken to?" Along with who knows what else. She probably insisted on her title to hurt his voice. Sadist.    
  
"E, I need to know the latest, scientists, or plasmids, that have any control over ageing."   
  
She laughed. "Decided to try to do something about that. Finally?" Smiling like a sadist, she added. "Don't forget, no matter how old you look, I'm still older."    
  
"I'm probably Saner!" He retorted, and at that they both smiled. No one in Rapture stayed sane. They were probably worse off because they had been experiments. Non experiments died pretty quickly but neither of them were willing to argue semantics.    
  
Jack was probably saner, because Eleanor had an inordinate amount of residual memories from the sheer amount of Adam in her. While they had both lost personality and intelligence from the ghosts of victims past, both were fighting for their shared goal of taking over the world. It might not have been a path they had intended to end up on, but they had chosen it, and were sticking with it. No one but the dead could manipulate them now, and even that was pretty limited. Eleanor occasionally had an odd need to go on fetch quests , but oftener than not it was worth it for the oddly useful information she came across.    
  
Some nights when they were both honest, they would admit they were conquering the world for sheer lack of anything better to do.    
  
Still that wasn't the important thing. What was important was to stay alive. Anything else could come after. The work had been worth it, because by this point, they had become very hard to kill.    
  
Screw sanity.    
  
"Here." Eleanor decided, passing him a map with some directions. "Bring this to them to." She said, passing them a needle. "I'm looking into an alternative for the vita chambers, so we don't have to go through as many soldiers."    
  
"Whatever." He decided, setting off on his quest.    
  
Eleanor always has weird goals anyways. 

* * *

  
  
\---------Jack and Eleanor aren't quite acting how we remember them in game. That's Ok for now, because a few screws have been lost from years of living with ghosts and imprinted memories, a sanity reducing drug addiction, and conquering the world. They are not as on the ball as they once were, because they have not been challenged much personally. Quite frankly, I think they are a little bored and purposeless. ----   
  
Chapter two: I absolutely refuse. Not happening. No

* * *

  
  
Eleanor's scientists had not been too hard to find. They were also quite accommodating, in that they had given him what they were working on, and asked him to call about the results. It was a nice change, and Jack spared a moment to wonder how she had managed to find these people.    
  
Jack decided it would be easier to fly a plane back, and stuck the needle in his arm before boarding one. Plane hijacking was easy enough he could pull one in his sleep, but the flight attendant just glanced at his wrist, and let him on. Airlines knew better than to mess with him by now.    
  
After giving the pilot his drop zone , Jack slumped onto a chair and went to sleep.   
  
When he woke up, there was a package addressed to him, and the phrase "would you kindly. "   
  
"Is this some kind of Joke?! This crap hasn't worked on me in years!"   
  
Even as he shouted that, he felt himself slipping away, the sleepers identity coming over him like a mask.    
  
He tried to scream as his conscious came back, only to realize that he was underwater.    
  
'This has to be an elaborate joke' he thought, as he tried to light up the incinerate plasmid. But he felt empty. He hadn't been without massive amounts of ADAM since before he came back to Rapture. It also was easier to think, without all of the other experiences getting in the way.    
  
"Wait, why aren't they getting in the way?"    
  
"Where is everything?"   
  
No answer came, among the burning fire above the ocean. And he was beginning to get cold. Resigned, he swam towards the land, where they lay a horribly familiar lighthouse.    
  
"Hell no!" He declared. "I am not doing that again! I'll kill Eleanor for doing this."   
  
It had to be some sick joke by Eleanor. Anything else was to horrible to contemplate.    
  
"I'm not going in." He told himself,shivering on the steps. "I'm not!"   
  
At this temperature, especially if he continued to sit in these wet clothes, he would catch hypothermia. He risked venturing into the lighthouse into the lighthouse only to jump back at coming across that creepy statue.    
  
Ugh. His father had terrible taste in art.    
  
He went to go sit at the door of the lighthouse, but he could swear that thing was staring at him.    
  
"Ok, if I sit in the bathysphere, and don't pull the lever, I will be warmer, and can catch a nap."    
  


* * *

  
  
Several hours later, Jack sat up, and walked out of the bathysphere hoping someone had come to investigate the downed plane. Upon coming across the closed door, Jack kicked at it, until it gave. He had been a bit surprised he had been able to do so, but he hadn't exactly been weak before he got regular doses of ADAM. Guess farm people had strong legs.   
  
Exiting the lighthouse, Jack stared in disbelief. It was still nighttime. In fact, the fire hadn't even gone out.    
  
"This can't be possible!" He declared. "I'm not doing this!"    
  
He wondered if he could take the statue down, and swim across the sea. "No wait." He remembered as he stood up to try. "No strength or telekinesis."    
  
  
After two naps, and what felt like hours spent watching a never ending fire at night, Jack was beginning to break.    
  
"This statue is driving me nuts!" He decided. "When I get out, I am going to smash its head in with a golf club!" He declared, deciding he was sick of wet cloths, and he might as well go down there long enough to get the incinerate plasmid. Then he was getting out.    
  
He activated the bathysphere. It was probably petty to yell at a video recording of him, but it was cathartic in a way talking to the real man would never be.    
  
Actually, he had never expressed his dislike in person to any of the people who could be called his parents. His birth mother had sold him to science, and his parental figures had turned him into a puppet. Andrew Ryan was probably the least damaging parental figure he had. That wasn't saying much, considering the one time he had met his birth father, the man had called Jack his greatest disappointment, and commanded Jack to bash his skull in with a golf club.    
  
"Dammit!" Jack cried out, upon realizing he was in rapture. " I forgot about her." How had he dealt with that splicer without any weapons or plasmids? How would he get out.   
  
He felt calmer then he should be, given how weak he was at the moment.   
  
"Would you kindly pick up that short wave radio."    
  
"Oh no! "He thought, as he went to pick it up, compelled in some way. "No no no, I thought I was done with this."   
  
"I hate you." Jack thinks, as he begins to run. "I hate you and I can never trust you."    
  
It's harder than it seems. Atlas had been trustworthy, and had kept him out of danger, and been more involved than most of his parental figures. Even knowing it was a lie he felt safer with that little voice in the radio leading him.    
  
"Now would you kindly find a crowbar or something?"    
  
It had even been phrased so benignly, giving him the illusion of choice. He grabbed at the wrench that had saved his life so often. That thing was an indestructible life saver.    
  
Wait. Jack would take that back. Even the first time, he had stuck that needle into himself without checking, like an idiot. He had always been reckless with needles, but the first time, it really should have stuck out.    
  
When he jammed it on, he had forgotten just what the first dose of ADAM was like. Both heaven and hell, a painful warmth that you loved and needed, even if it hurt. ADAM, it was death and life wrapped up in power.    
  
He'd missed that.    
  
"I'm not dead" he wanted to say to the little sister hovering above. He had spent more than enough time around them and Eleanor to understand what an angel was.    
  
This time he was in no hurry to help Atlas, and felt perfectly justified in wasting time by looting everything, finding some places he hadn't had before, and some new audio diaries.    
  
This is much more than I had last time, he remarked, ignoring his urge to snort at the idea of Atlas having a family.    
  
He still ha to admit the woman talking to her him baby gun freaked him out a little. Almost as badly as the request "would you kindly lower your weapon." Big daddy's still gave him the chills, despite how many he had fought.   
  
"Head to medical?" He asked rhetorically. There's looting to be done. Though he was much better at hacking, then he once was, he was still terrible at finding audio diaries. They could often have useful things like codes in them, and he didn't want to miss out. Another 20 minutes would work. Should be enough time to prepare for watching his dad be a paranoid bastard on camera.    



	12. The cure to gynophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lon'qu story. Where Lon'qu gets A support with every female. It can be quite painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one break a fear? By facing it of course! We'll, probably.
> 
> Takes place somewhere after his A support with Robin, but before Cherche comes into the picture. An in between time where they travel around and kill Risaen with Lisa as Chrom is busy running Yissile. Still, some other A conversations have been made, and as such some characteristics mentioned will show up in this fic.

"Chapter one. A tacticians request"  


* * *

"You are female correct?"    
  
The tactician of the Shepard's , Robin, pears oddly at him over a strategy tome.   
  
"As far as I last checked." She answers, sarcastically.    
  
"Then you can answer my question."   
  
"Oh?"    
  
"Why does every female in camp stare at me oddly?" He asks, frustrated.    
  
Robin sighs. This conversation will probably turn out much weirder than it should.    
  
"They want to know why you avoid them."   
  
"I avoid them because they are female. Nothing personal on their part." He grumbles.   
  
  
"They feel otherwise. Maribelle in particular is worried that your fear will get you killed, especially since you keep running from healers. Most of our healers at the moment are woman, so I can see why she would be concerned... I should probably convince a guy to learn healing, but until then, you will have to go to females for that. We do have Libra, but he has his own problems, and you might mistake him for a girl too.   
  
"Why not just have them use physic's?"he asked, mildly curious about who Libra was, but not enough to ask.   
  
  
"Physics are both very expensive and very rare. Until I get rich enough not to worry about expensive weapons, and they become common enough to stock up on that I don't need to worry about preserving it, then that is simply not an option. For the moment I would suggest you let them heal you. It honestly drives them crazy."   
  
Lon'qu frowned. " how do you know so much about their thoughts on me anyways."    
  
"One day the older girls , except for Nowi- who gate crashed it later- had a girl talk pow wow in my tent. They dragged Sully there too, who spent most of the time sulking until the subject of you came up. Then she went on a long tirade of how good at sword fighting you are, and how much she wanted a good spar."   
  
Robin took a deep breath, before launching into a speech. " Cordelia got right into that with her, talking about what an honor it would be to spar with a master like you. Panne kept asking me why on earth they had dragged her here. Tharja dragged Anna there, because she was paying Anna to help "watch " me. Miriel took notes on the "fascinating social activity," and Maribelle regaled Olivia and Sumeia on her 'epic quest to try to heal you.' And it was very loud, and they would not get out of my tent, saying I had to be involved in the girl talk, and since I would not come to them, they would come to me. I had to skip sleep to get that route planned out."   
  
"So they went in your tent just to have a talk about me?" Lon'qu asked, thoroughly uninterested in Robins woes with female companions.   
  
"Not just about you. They also spent a lot of time talking about Chrom, and When Nowi came by, they switched to what they looked for in guys. Still you were the topic of conversation for at least an hour."   
  
"An hour?"   
  
"Well, your Gynophobia to be specific . And how to solve it."   
  
"And what did they come up with?" He asked, honestly kind of disturbed.    
  
"Exposure to them, or in other words, refusing to let you live with it by avoiding them. Fighting alongside them in battle. Observation at a distance. "Let him deal with it on his own. "Just being nice to you, Sex, and patronizing Female establishments, such as brothels   
  
If Lon'qu had been drinking something, he would have sprayed it all over Robins face. "Sex? "   
  
"Olivia said it does wonders in getting over the awkwardness."   
  
"Olivia said that?"    
  
"I was surprised to. She also made glowing recommendations of getting to know someone through pillow talk, which turned into a long conversation about UST..."   
  
Lon'qu spent a long moment trying to match that image to the one he had of the shy dancer who barely look people in the eyes.   
  
"... Though personally I think she spends way too much time talking to Maribelle and Vaike. It honestly makes me wonder what they teach to nobles and wannabe ladies."   
  
"Hn" Lon'qu grunted in agreement. Yissile was a strange place. Regina Fox was blissfully uncomplicated, thankfully.    
  
"Still," Robin continued, "as odd as some of them are, I do think some of the ideas have merit."   
  
"I refuse to have sex with some random woman!" He yelled, much to Robin's surprise.    
  
"Not that idea." She amended. "I mean being around them, and fighting alongside them. Talking and getting used to them."   
  
Lon'qu was silent at that, so Robin continued.    
  
"It is a tactical disadvantage you should work on fixing. I don't want you to get killed because of it."   
  
"Fine." He agreed . " But not with Maribelle. Or Olivia", he added after a moment of consideration.   
  
"You won't be able to avoid Maribelle for long. She is remarkably good at getting her way. Still, there is the healing problem to consider, so I think you should start with Lisa. That will kill two birds with one stone actually, Chrom and Gaius have heard rumors of a plot to kill Lisa, and were in the market for a bodyguard of sorts. "   
  
He nodded and turned to go.   
  
"Oh and one more thing. " Robin asked, tapping his shoulder.   
  
"Hm?" He asked.   
  
"Try this. Please. Don't just do this because you have to, work with it."   
  
"I make no promises." He told her.   
  
And so he walked off, leaving the Shepherds tactician with a growing headache.    
  


* * *

  
  
"Chapter two " Are all mages this weird?"

* * *

  
  
Before he could begin to even think about finding Frederick or Sully (who was here in Chroms place) he came upon a strange sight. A woman staring up at the sky, walking towards a Cliff.    
  
  
"Hey!" He called, hoping that she would snap out of it, and show some situational awareness.   
  
Sadly, it did not appear so. He tried louder this time. "   
  
"Hey! Watch OUT!" He shouted, grabbing her arm, before she could fall to her death.    
  
" Ack!" She cried, though whether that was from his sudden rescue or being interrupted, was anyone's guess.   
  
" Do you have a death wish, woman? " He asked. "You nearly walked off a cliff! ...Gods. I grabbed a woman's arm." He realized in slight disbelief. Looked like Robins plan was already working. Damn her.   
  
  
"Apologies." The woman noted distractedly. " I was lost in my readings."   
  
"Maybe sit down next time if you aim to stay alive." He growled.   
  
She appeared not to notice, making a note in her book.    
  
"Just close the book." He growled.   
  
She muttered something about not being interrupted, and appeared to ignore him. This female was quite odd. Most would still be dwelling on the matter of their life being in danger.    
  
"You would have been interrupted permanently if I hadn't stopped you. Don't let It happen again."   
  
He left after that. As far as he was concerned, that conversation never should have happened? What kind of person almost randomly walks off a Cliff?   
  
[Muriel conversation 1/3]   
  
His day didn't appear to be getting any better, for as he approached the mess hall, hoping to find Fredrick , Maribelle came running over.   
  
"Lon'qu ! Just what do you think you were doing that last battle!" She shouted.    
  
That was an odd question. He Hadn't had any sort of class change lately, and even if he had, it was no concern of hers. "Stabbing people", he said, sticking with the obvious, and hoping this conversation would not become a long one.   
  
  
"I was REFERRING" she continued pointedly, uncaring of his response "to your insistence on charging off faster than I can follow. It's lovely that you're so eager to bathe in blood, but I must insist you Match my pace.   
  
If he had been a lesser man, the last bit would have thrown him off enough to make a remark that would inevitably lengthen the conversation. He was not a lesser man however, he was a man on a mission.   
  
"Leave me woman."   
  
  
"Ha! Spoken like a true cad! I've heard of your little "issue" with woman, but you'll just have to get over it."   
  
Who was she to tell him to get over his issue! Robin, he could understand, because it was a tactical disadvantage, and despite being very odd at times, she was a brilliant tactician. This uppity noble, on the other hand, had no right to ask him that! Still, he had promised Robin he would try not to antagonize them.   
  
  
"This is no problem of yours." He growled, politely as he could stand to be. If I bleed, it is due to my own weakness . Each cut a lesson, each scar a reminder."   
  
  
"Oh, and just think of how much you'll learn when you die in a heap on the battlefield!" She countered angrily.    
"It's my job to keep your blood inside you, and that requires cooperation.    
  
  
This was getting ridiculous. "I can patch my own wounds. Now leave me!" He demanded.   
  
"I will not! "She insisted.   
  
'Oh for the love of naga, forget this, I'm out of here!' He thought, running off.

  
  
So intent on escaping that conversation, he did not notice his objective, until he almost ran into her.   
  


* * *

  
Chapter three: A guard, playmate, and intervention from ridiculous danger.

* * *

  
  
"There you are Lon'qu! I take it Robin talked to you on behalf of my brother?"    
  
"Er..." He began, still not quite sure what to make of his future principal. Were healers usually this bossy, or was it only because this one was nobility , and so trained in it. Or it could be a Yissilan thing , given Maribelle's behaviour.   
  
Actually, the woman were said to be best friends, so...   
  
"Oh, stop it! " His new Principal began.    
  
"Yes, I'm a girl, but it's your job to guard me! So no running away and being all weird. All right?"   
  
He supposed he had better cut to the chase.   
  
" Chrom said there was a plot on your life. Is this accurate?"   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess somebody wants my sweet little head on a platter. Don't ask me why!"   
  
She had to be kidding, right?   
  
  
" You're of royal blood. " He began, slowly, drawing it out for emphasis.    
  
"That's enough to make you a target. And any shadow could hide a knife, so we must ensure you are never alone."   
  
  
"My hero!" She shouted." I don't have to worry about a thing with you around! La la laaaa..."   
  
There was something deeply wrong with his principal. This job was going to be impossible.   
  
"Don't be careless! Keep your eyes open! Death could lurk in any nook or... Surely there is someone else better suited to this task."   
  
Robin had to be messing with him. This had to be some sort of revenge for the training earlier.   
  
"Yeah, but you were just lazing around catching butterflies all day, so Chrom—"   
  
" I certainly was not!" He cried out indignantly.   
  
Gods weren't the figs bad enough. He still never wanted to see a fig again.   
  
" J-just kidding, Lon'qu! K-kidding!" The principal sputtered." I'm sure Chrom was impressed by your skill and charm and good looks! I mean, out of everyone here, he's trusting you to keep his little sis safe. That's a pretty huge honor, right? ...Riiiiight?"   
  
He probably shouldn't scare her.    
  
" ...I suppose."   
  
She was probably innocent of Robins schemes.   
  
"Right! So come on, no more grumbling! Let's shake hands and make nice!"   
  
" ......" And probably in real need of protection.    
  
" Oh, fine. No handshaking. We can just...nod at each other. Sheesh! Do you really have such a problem with women?"   
  
It was a better reaction than he was expecting.   
  
" I find them...disconcerting. " He admitted." But it will not interfere with my duty."   
  
Never again.   
  
  
"Hmm... Maybe as thanks for guarding me I'll go ahead and fix your little problem..."   
  
He already had too many people trying that. He did not want to add more.   
  
"...Or maybe not?"   
  
"Fiiiiiine! I'm going to train, then. You can...just stand there and look dour."   
  
"That suits me just fine."   
  
That went better than he expected, actually .


	13. The five possible fates of Ashoka Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a speculation on this website about what happens to Ahsoka .

1\. Ahsoka Dies   
  
It didn't happen like anyone expected. She didn't die from Anakins actions or hair brained plans, or defending someone important like one would expect. She didn't die FOR anyone.    
  
Anakin remembers it well. They had been at the end of a negotiations mission when someone had turned up and shot Ahsoka out of the blue.    
  
He later found out that it had been a leftover string from an incident where Ahsoka had gone to retrieve her lost lightsaber (why had he not been involved or even heard about this?) that had come back to bite her, but at the time Anakin hadn't cared. The man had ended up dead, and looking back on it, Anakin regretted that it had been quick.    
  
Something in him died that day, and never quite returned.   
  
2\. Ahsoka was expelled from the order   
  
"Ahsoka Tano, you are entirely too reckless. I'm sorry but your failure to follow orders, and keep your men safe have forced things to come to this."   
  
Ahsoka froze at that. He couldn't mean what he thought she meant, could he.    
  
"Ahsoka Tano, you are hereby expelled from the Jedi order. You will leave your lightsabers, and be escorted off of the planet."   
  
And with a sense of loss that bleeds into the force despite her shields, Ahsoka Tano left the only life she had ever known.   
  
  
3\. Ahsoka is reassigned to a new master    
  
Having the best flier in the galaxy as your Jedi master had many perks. But unfortunately for her, everyone else agreed.    
  
The first time she had been loaned to another Jedi while her master was on a mission, it had been fine. When it became a reoccurring event, it got annoying.    
  
Eventually everyone agreed it would be for the best if she were just assigned to another master, and have Anakin train her when he was around.   
  
4\. Ashoka falls to the dark-side


	14. Where do we even know each other from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC reincarnate intro

I don't even know how to go about starting this.

I know I need you informed to some extent, as you are traveling with me, now. 

I'm nervous. Do I have my facts? Is my research right? Are you going to call me a liar? I do lie a lot, but it seems counterintuitive here. 

You're not Nobody to me. You're not some random person I can pretend around, nor are you a random stranger I would talk about my problems to for a bit. You're not my therapist, or a teammate, or someone I care about, from long years of friendship. I barely knew you! We've only met once before, when I made you some Identification. 

I still don't know you now. But you seem to be stuck with me now. Who would you tell? Who would believe you?

It helps me open up, paradoxically. 

But where to begin? Where does it start.

Does it start, when I asked my Papa for treasure from the sea? I was picturing little mermaid, and he found some bit of stone from the ocean floor, and made a necklace from it for me. I still treasured it, and wore it for years. I still wear it, to this day, but it has long ceased to be a memento of him.

Should the story start when I folded my game boy advanced Sp, slipped it in my pocket, and went to see the person entering the store? 

I've been told I view names a bit like hats, in that I put on the appropriate one for the occasion. I call them masks, and I think of it more as a personality for the occasion. 

My Name is Red. It's not always Red, and never was to begin with, it was more of a nickname that fit. My cousin gave it to me, and it always felt like mine, where others can come and go. 

It's what most of my friends call me, even if I'm something else in public. 

Red Jordan. 

Originally it was Isabella Lynn MacQuoid-Miracle

Let me tell you how Lynn MacQuoid died.


	15. A sheppard end speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a way out of here

You know, All of these options are what the reapers would want.   
  
Destroying would set back all the progress I have made. It gives up the hard won peace with the Geth. All The advancement We have made. It's not worth it.    
  
Synthesis is appeasement. As if, somehow, having this in everyone will solve everything. Ha. That's not going to stop the conflict. Humans have been fighting over petty shit like skin colour for about as long as we have existed.    
  
I didn't come here to not make a choice. It's counterproductive.    
  
In the end , there is only one option that makes sense. I'm not just Shepard, I am a player. I decide what path we take, and how we take it. I decide what you wield. My actions determine whether you live or die, and in what mindset you will be in when it happens. Do you die in despair or hope? That is my choice.    
  
And here they are offering me the option to decide the actions of my enemies.   
  
Maybe I am indoctrinated. Maybe I am going to end up worse than the Illusive man. Maybe this is throwing in the towel with the winning team.    
  
Here is an offer of power   
  
How could I turn that down?   
  
Living is worth more than merely continuing to breathe. It is our choices that bring meaning to our lives. And our creativity that gives us new ways to solve them. 

There is always another option, another way out. Particularly when you came prepared. 

Maybe one day, you can appreciate the world we have created together. But until then, you have opened a direct link, and it would be a shame not to let the scientists take advantage of it.

Assuming direct control. 


	16. Godslaying, gambling and saving the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I did write of enchanted arms long fic, with a snarky player voice in Atsuma's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Enchanted arms. Not so much as it is an amazing game, but because it's zany, and has some pretty funny moments amongst the grinding. 
> 
> When I was younger I wanted to write a longfic for it. Unfortunately, I have a hard time completing longfic, but I'll put up what I wrote and hope it will amuse someone out there

  
  
  
  
My name is Atsuma, and I am considered a strategy savant. You see, I am the type of person who forgets where the cafeteria is, how to swim, and can barely muster the attention span for class. But in battle, I'm the best in the class. Not only am I strong, but I have Tatic.    
  
Tatic is short for Tactician, because she is a strategist of some sort. They insist strategy is different from tactics, but I never remember how. Some Days she wonders whether having a spirit in my head dampens my concentration. Whether it does or not, her constant envisioning of battles do little to help me in class.    
  
_ "Stop ignoring you opponent stupid!" _ Tatic decides, launching me and my friends into battle with some sort of ice Golem. Tatic is always launching me into imaginary battle scenarios. Today's involve my usual partners Toya and Makoto. We have already had an improbably long dungeon crawl today.   
  
"Toyua she's out of range. Move to the second row and use aqua spike. Makoto follow him up with your saxophone. I'll stand by for healing. "   
  
How does Makoto attack with a saxophone anyways?   
  
_ "Your opponent is barely damaged. " _ Tatic informs me. _ " What will you do now?" _ _   
_   
"Follow it up!" I demand of my friends.   
  
_ "No change." _ Tatic tells me.   
  
"Again."   
  
Tatic blinks.   
  
"Ice giga zone!"   
  
_ "Only Toya lasts through it.” _ Tatic announces.  _ "He spends the last of his energy blocking the killing blow sent at you." _ _   
_   
"Toya!"    
  
It feels real. I spend the last of the dream mourning the loss of Toya, before lectures of the history of the Golem wars begin drifting into my dream. Professor Kou wakes me up from it, much to my embarrassment.    
  
I always fall asleep in his class. Tactic doesn't help.    
  
"Atsuma you excel at practical elements."He tells me. But you don't really like listening to my lectures it seems. "   
  
Well Tatic sure doesn't. But I can't tell him about the voice in my head.    
  
"Maybe I should try telling him I love his lectures?" I ask Tatic.   
  
_ "Don't even think about it, you suck at lying!" _   
  
"It's just I get so tired in your lectures, haha! Ha ha... Ha"   
  
"Well at least you're honest."   
  
"Really? Thank you professor!"   
  
_ "Don't overdo it." _   
  
"Well, Atsuma, you seem to be awake now. Let us proceed to the practical elements."   
  
Is he really letting me lead a practical?    
  
"The sucking up totally worked Tatic!"   
  
He started talking about golems again, but blah blah blah. What do I do!   
  
"All you need to do I fight with these golems."   
  
  
"What was the wait for then?"   
  
As I told the professor that politer than I had expressed it to Tatic, he then asked me if I needed an explanation on how to fight.   
  
_ "He doesn't listen to your bragging anymore then you do to his lectures." _ Tatic decided.    
  
"I may be stupid, but I always know how to fight!"   
  
_ "You're hardly likely to forget how to use your arms." _   
  
"No I'm fine. I know all about this! I declare."   
  
"Rare coming from you, but ok."   
  
What the hell , there is nothing wrong with my muscle memory!   
  
_ "Besides that time you forgot how to swim." _ Tatic added helpfully.    
  
"That was one time!"   
  
"I do have some learning ability professor!" I declared insulted.   
  
"Really? Then prove it. Fight!"    
  
Finally he started the battle.   
  
Unlike Tactic’s scenario, this golem was both in reach, and easily downed by a flame rush. Nevertheless, I deserved to gloat my victory to the doubters.    
  
"Excellent Atsuma!"   
  
Haha praises.   
  
Except for Makoto. Then again, all he wants in life is my best friend. I think he hates me. He thinks I use luck to perform my enchants. It's natural talent, even Tatic agrees with me on that. And Toya.   
  
"Why does leach stick around?" Tatic asked.    
  
Tactic is of the belief that Makoto is some sort of parasite that wants Toya all to himself. He does manage to keep most of the other fans away, which may be why Toya keeps him around, but he's not taking me away from my best friend!   
  
Moment of praise over, Toya remembers my directional challenges and reminds me how to get to the cafeteria. Thanks Toya!   
  
Still, he tends to overdo directions. I'm not nearly as bad as he makes out.    
  
Before I can get away, professor Kou pulls me aside to talk about my right arm. I'm pretty sure Tatic lives there or something, and they are always running tests on it for some reason. Whatever, thanks professor.    
  
Now I've forgotten the directions.    
  
But Saori was there. Saori was an old crush, I never confessed to, before she started dating a Toya fanboy. She talked about some kind of saving,but that sounded like Tactic’s territory so I ignored it.    
  
A bit further down there were people complaining about me and my right arm... Thankfully Toya told them off for me,even Makoto chipped in.   
  
Unfortunately that lasted until the cafeteria, where after getting jealous of the fangirls, Makoto excluded me from the lunch he made. Toya never wants to raise a scene, and made me buy something. Knowing I should save money, I bought the nutritious chocolate bar for lunch! It has both nuts and caramel. Luckily they eventually took pity on me, and let me eat Makoto's food eventually. Of course, he claimed I stole it afterwards, but delicious things like raspberry pecan chocolate cheesecake should not stay out too long! Toya, being a good friend, stood up for me. Distracted by shiny, Makoto let me off the hook.    
  
I thanked him sincerely and followed it up with butter. Hey, it never hurts.    
  
He claimed Toya was to thank for it. His obsession is a bit creepy, but almost every topic I encounter in school seems to involve either Toya or my right arm.    
  
"So Toya! Do you know what day it is!   
  
Makoto said something but whatever.   
  
"It's your birthday right?"   
  
Yes he remembered!   
  
_ "It's not your birthday." _ Tatic reminded me.   
  
Oh yah. Ops.    
  
"So it's Makoto's birthday?"   
  
Is that why he's so pissy?   
  
_ "No." _ Tatic declared firmly.   
  
Of course, Makoto offered to change his birthday on Toyas whim anyways. This is probably why I can never remember his birthday.    
  
Toya revealed he had just been messing with us.    
  
"He's never been very good with sarcasm." I reminded Tatic.   
  
_ "No Atsuma, you both fail at sarcasm." _   
  
Shut up Tatic.   
  
So anyways today was the day of the festival. And I planned to have my best friend there with me. I was done with classes today!   
  
Makoto of course protested my sacred duty of dragging my best friend into crazy adventures, citing something about angles. But his opinion didn't matter. Only Toya’s. Much as I hate being called a spoiled child, he agreed, and that's all that matters. Take that Makoto!   
  
But first, I need to feed my dog!   
  
  
Walking around the cafeteria I found Makoto fangirls oddly enough, got Makoto to swear at some Toya fangirls, and discovered an anti Atsuma club who stalked me and swore to try to stop me! But that's...   
  
"Impossible! The damage caused by me could bankrupt a small country! Hahahah!   
  
_ "Does swearing to be right behind us even if the world ends count as fan-stalkers?"  _ Tatic wondered?   
  
Eventually Tatic got annoyed with my chats with future foreign ministers and the like, and gave me an order.   
  
_ "Other direction you dimwit!" _   
  
Eventually I came across a box I didn't remember seeing before. Nevertheless, I can destroy it with my right arm! Haha! You don't need to tell me to do that twice! Smash punchhhh!   
  
  
Finally I found Cota, the awesomest dog in the world! Cota is probably psychic or something, because of his awesomeness. He knows Makoto hates him, so he barks.    
  
They started talking about the sealed cave, princess and the like, but all I could think about was Cotas fear of professor Kou.    
  
Speak of the devil and he appears! What's Kou doing here anyways. And how did he appear from nowhere?!   
  
"Run!" Tatic advised.    
  
Like valiant knights charging towards a hoard of Gollum's and away from a forest fire, we beat a hasty retreat.   
  
All three of my advisors advised caution for the escape! Much as I have full confidence in myself, they have a point. Stealth may be needed, but I preferred force! Hahaha! Tatic plan strategies! Onwards comrades!    
  
Run!   



	17. FEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What remains of my attempt of a Evil Karma infamous second son story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotations are from the F.E.A.R transmissions, from Black Veil Brides Album "Wretched and Divine: the story of the wild ones. They were meant to break up the story as Delsin gets more and more Evil Karma

**Proactive**   
  
_ "We expect the battle for humanity is about to begin." _   
  
Thug   
  
Conduit. The phrase is both exhilarating and terrifying, especially now that he is applying it to himself. What does it mean that he's a conduit?   
  
As much as he's tries to act confident about this new development, secretly he's scared shitless. He can't say anything when the woman Augustine begins to shove concrete into the legs of his tribe.    
  
And he feels ashamed by that.    


  
Criminal   
  
After helping Reggie save a bus, and being refused entry, he feels betrayed and angry. They refuse to see him as a good person, despite helping them. Why should he bother to be a good person for people who wouldn't care? Who would scorn him regardless.    
  
People were far too prone to discrimination. It happened with the Jews, the natives, the Chinese, and practically every group out there. It was what happened with conduits now. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen some of the websites dedicated to "Justice". He's show them justice!   
  


* * *

  
_ "Within each uprising, a false sense of safety will ignite in you, and unseen shadow will slip from doubt   
Towards those who protect, and defend you" _   
  
Bio-terriost   
  
Fetch    
  
  
  
_ "But let the thoughts slip away, and remain calm, stay close to F.E.A.R. only we can protect." _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever look at all the projects you have started, but left unfinished, and feel tired? Hopefully putting up some unfinished ones as is will help, but I just feel tired right now.


	18. My Old Starwars OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More old stuff

Andy

  
Andrea Maritsu-Lee's materials and weapons  
  
Cortosis : Cortosis ore was a very rare, brittle, fibrous material whose conductive properties caused lightsabers to temporarily short out upon contact. This effect made cortosis a useful material for anti-lightsaber melee weapons, though with repeated strikes, a lightsaber could still cut through it. Cortosis, due to its energy resistant properties, was also resistant to blaster fire.   
  
"Cortosis was expensive to mine because it was so rare and it had to be absolutely refined. Pure, unrefined, cortosis ore was for unexplained reasons, energized, killing anyone who touched it with his/her bare skin, even Hutts, who had energy resistant enzymes in their sweat. Miners had to have filtering equipment, or else the cortosis particles would accumulate in their systems, causing hair loss, sickness, and eventually death. The substance was energy resistant, meaning energy tools (such as plasma torches) were virtually useless. The brute force of hydraulic jacks were used to mine it, though it quickly wore the head of the jack to uselessness and its dust would clog the pistons. Pockets of highly-combustible lethane gas often formed near cortosis deposits.[1]"  
  
The most valuable type of cortosis was the purified variation. It was known as Cortosis-Shield, used by Roan Fel's Imperial Knights on their gauntlets. It was effective, and could short out a lightsaber for a short period of time."  
  
Cortosis is mined in her home system, and has a very exclusive market. It is longstanding separatist system. Her home planet, being a mixed planet of criminal life, does have good access to it. She has light armour made with it in, and a electric shield that uses it.   
  
"A kal was a traditional Mandalorian dagger. Forged of beskar iron, Mandalorian Crusaders were known to wield a kal into battle in their off hand, often in addition to another weapon. The prevalence with which kale were used by the ancient Mandalorians led to Mandalorian armor pieces worn on a soldier's left side to be referred to as the kal plates, counter to the right plates which were referred to as the beskad plates, after the traditional Mandalorian iron saber.["  
  
Andi owns a kal, and would like to have mandalorian metal added to her light armour (really beskar is awesome). She got her Kal from her father through inheritance, as he has Mando blood in his background. It's a last resort weapon, along with hand to hand, and really only resorted to if she loses her distance and her staff.   
  
"Phrik was a rare metallic compound that was one of only a few lightsaber-resistant substances known. It was used in the construction of extremely light and durable battle armor[1] as well as melee weapons. On a more extreme scale, at one point in the Galactic Civil War, a container of phrik was able to stay intact when it was on the surface of Alderaan during its destruction.  
  
One major source of phrik was the phrikite mines of Gromas 16 which would be combined with tydirium[2] to make this compound. Phrik was extremely durable and light, but it was also very expensive and as a result it saw limited use in warfare."  
  
She has electro staffs and a few collected lightsabers made of this.   
  
  
  
"The electrostaff was an electronic melee weapon constructed of lightsaber-resistant phrik alloy equipped with electromagnetic pulse-generating tips"  
  
"Though some staffs could penetrate and neutralize ray shields, most were simply used as blunt-force melee weapons.[3] They were designed to be longer than most lightsaber blades, enabling the user to fight Jedi while remaining out of the Jedi's range.  
  
As with force pikes, the emitters on the ends had different power settings, going from a stunning jolt to a deadly charge.[3] Thus the electrostaff could be used to only incapacitate an opponent instead of killing them outright.[3] The electrostaff could be used as a torture device.[3] While deadly weapons, the electrostaff, even when on the highest power setting, would still have to touch a victim for longer than a few seconds to do any real damage, as shown when Jedi Master Shaak Ti was able to take four hits on her arms and shoulders and, despite being in very obvious pain, she was able to continue fighting against the large hoard of Magnaguards she was fighting, eventually being able to utilize the weapon against them."  
  
"[2] It was later used in the pole arms of IG-100 MagnaGuards' electro staffs, not only for its lightsaber-resistant properties, but for its ability to disperse electricity. Palpatine's lightsaber[3], as well"  
  
"The blastsword was a melee weapon favored by the Adumari noblemen for use in their frequent honor duels. The weapon closely resembled a conventional sword, except for one significant difference. The end of the sword contained an energy outlet which, when turned on, emitted a blaster shot upon contact being made with the tip. This emitter also left light trails in the air where it traveled, an effect which was used for comic purposes by New Republic pilot Wes Janson, who took a fancy to the weapon while on a diplomatic mission to Adumar. The Adumari had several variants of the weapon, including a polearm version used by guards of the perator, or ruler, of the nation of Cartann. The weapons were considered fit for polite company, and Adumari duelists, such as Cheriss ke Hanadi, often wielded them single-handedly while holding a shorter knife or dagger in the off hand.  
  
Adumari culture afforded a certain significance to the blastsword, and they were carried by nobility and commoners alike. Over the years, Adumari nobility developed a stylized form for use of the weapon, which included lowering the lethality of the blaster charge to only stun instead of kill, as well as make certain blows illegal for use, though some fighters ignored those rules. Successful competitive blastsword fighters could even make a living off of endorsements from manufacturers of blastswords, such as Ghephaenne Deeper-Craters Weaponmakers. Though most honor duels fought on Adumar were lethal before the Adumari Civil War, there was a growing trend toward non lethal blastsword duels after the Adumar joined the New Republic. The blastsword eventually found its way offworld and became popular on several other worlds as well.  
  
The blastsword was a long metal sword that was about as long as a Human man's arm[1] and featured a blade about a meter long.[2] The weapon was extremely well-balanced, allowing a proficient user to wield it in one hand with ease.[5] The hilt featured a pommel and was covered by a curved metal guard to protect the hand of the user, while the blade's edge began a few centimeters above the guard.[1] The guard was also described by New Republic pilot Wes Janson as useful for bludgeoning.[2] Unlike other sword designs, which featured a sharp tip, the blastsword had a flared nozzle at its tip. The tip was connected to a blaster mechanism[1] powered by a cell located in the hilt[2] that, when activated by means of a switch at the pommel, would discharge an energy blast upon contact with a solid object. When the blaster was activated, the blastsword's tip made a humming noise and glowed with energy, leaving behind colorful lines as it was moved.[1] Because of its exotic design and function, a user required training to wield the weapon proficiently.[5]  
  
While many Adumari carried standard blastswords, polearm versions of the weapon did exist. These were used on at least one occasion by the honor guard protecting the perator, or ruler, of the nation of Cartann.[1]"  
  
Andi was trained in the use of blastswords by a longtime friend on her home world. They kept in contact over the years and kept up practice of their weapons.   
  
Hand to hand: Andi is capable of hand to hand, preferring to use dodging and traps, but is capable of hitting fairly hard. She has better physical abilities than average due to her mother's past heritage in genetic experiments.   
  
Skill set. Her mother's grandparents were the escaped experiments for genetic evolution and early cloning. Their descendents still gain enhancements.   
  
Physical: enhanced speed, strength, recovery, durability, and jumping. Andi has an increased aim that works well with her gun affinity.  
  
Blasters: Andi has an obsession with guns and a talent for using them. If it can be shot, she plans to use it. One of her set skills.   
  
Force resistant: Andi and her surroundings are not manipulatable by the force. It's not that she's dead, she just gives off an aura that cuts her off from a Force users attempt to manipulate. She's not the only person in the universe to have this, but oftener than not, resistances are killed upon discovery.  
  
Quick study: Andi picks up skills faster and more skillfully than most, triple when combat related.   
  
  
Mechanics & hacking: her brother June was amazing at this, and passed on what he could stuff in her head of this . 


End file.
